It's You and Me
by Yukishibemura
Summary: Whether you're a deliquent, delicate, shy, cold, aggressive, strict, kind, gentle, reckless and such girl , whether he's a rough, harsh, unfriendly, closed, unexpected, annoying, famous, whatsoever guy, there's always a chance. Love and life is just the same; they're unexpected. Whatever happens to you just accept it... [Reader X Character fic]


**Here it is my first ReaderXCharacter story ordered by my friend, Asitya Callie (Putri Aditya Permata)-again. And as you know, I'm still a newbie and this is still my early English story. Sorry for the mistakes and typos here and there. I'll keep on trying to improve my writings in every story and chapter.**

**And uh, I'm sure you all know about the:  
(L/N)= you last name or family name  
(F/N)= your first name  
I hope you all can enjoy this fic~**

* * *

**Sakurai Ryou**

* * *

It's rainy and very wet today. The weather is very unsettled. You groan as you walk in the rain without an umbrella or rain coat. You used to love playing wet under the rain since little, but right now you're in Senior High School and feeling a bit unwell. You decided to run to your home soaking wet to get rid of the heavy as soon as possible.

When you were running, you accidentally slipped on a puddle.

"Kyaaa –" you screamed, but stopped when you felt two strong and swift hands grabbing your arms to avoid you falling to the ground wet. You turned your head to see your 'savior' and surprisingly, he is a familiar brunette with you.

After the brunette helped you to get up, before you could even thank him, he bowed down and exclaim, "gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen deshita!"

You could only sweatdropped. The brunette is indeed one of your fellow neighbor classmate and also a member in your Academy's basketball club, Sakurai Ryou, known as the best apologizer in the whole world (?).

"Mmh … it's okay, Sakurai-kun. I'm fine, thank you. I'm not hurt at all," you said with a smile.

But the brunette just keep on apologizing, "gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, (L/N)-san! I should have asked your permission to help you first. Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! Please don't tell your boyfriend that I've grabbed you. Gomenasai, honto ni gomenasai!"

_Please don't tell your __boyfriend__ that I've grabbed you._

Your boyfriend? Did he just said your _boyfriend_? And also, ask your permission to help you first?

You couldn't help it but just burst into laughter. "MY boyfriend?" you asked trying to hold your laugh.

However, it looks like the brunette just misunderstood your statements and keeps on apologizing again and again.

You patted his shoulder and smiled at him. "It's okay," you said to him. "If you had asked my permission to help me, I might have fallen already and full of mud. And besides …."

"Besides?" he asked as he finally lifted his head from bowing.

"Besides … I don't have any boyfriend yet. It's more likely that … I don't even have any single close male friend."

Sakurai sighed in relief. Glad that you hadn't have a boyfriend yet. (Don't worry, you'll have one soon enough~). It would mean that he wouldn't be killed like other guys when touching a girl who belongs to a boyfriend already. But maybe, if you had had a boyfriend, would he be overprotective like that? That's what had been in Sakurai's mind.

"Thank you, Sakurai-kun. I'm fine now. I should get going, my brother should be expecting me to cook supper for him since my mother is in the other town for some reason," you thanked him.

Sakurai raised an eyebrow. "You have a little brother?"

You chuckled. "Nope. It's an older brother."

The brunette puts an even more confused face.

"Yeah, I know. He might be two years older than me, but _waaaaayy_ more immature than me."

Sure, sure, you had an older brother. He truly is older than you but way immature and such a trouble maker for you.

He finally smiled at you which make you suddenly blushed and feeling really hot despite it was rainy and cold and your heart feel like it could jump out any moments now. He looks really cute while smiling.

DAK! Is it love you are feeling?

You shook your head. You've never been want to fall in love nor feeling in love before. Why? What's wrong? Most of your friends are falling in love already! Why won't you? That ... you didn't know.

Ah, yeah. It's your brother. He would tease you to death about love (and don't forget about your parents too who aren't that much different). That's why you feel it that way. Maybe, today your fate will change (?). Who knows?

"Oh, I see," Sakurai said which return you back to reality. "Right, I see you have no umbrella or a raincoat so … here's an umbrella for you. You'll get a fever if you walk home soaking wet under the rain."

You starred at the umbrella your 'savior' lent you.

"How about you? You only have one umbrella. What if you get a fever?" you asked back to him in a worried tone.

So it was really love, huh? Let's see~

Sakurai only shook his head and waved his hand, "That's okay. I'll be going home without an umbrella. Bye."

He was about to run, but you was so stubborn and grab his hand tightly, not letting him escape from your grab.

"(L/N)-san?"

"Maybe it was fine with you, but not for me!" you grumbled. Sakurai could only freeze when you grumbled at him. You're scaring him! "What if you get a fever and it was because of me? I'll be on the blame. Blamed by your family, friends, classmates, your basketball classmates and also my family!"

"I-I'm t-totally f-f-f-fine, r-r-really," he stuttered.

You only send a deadly glare at him in which scared him even more as he gulped! You're over-doing it! You're almost scaring him to death!

"If you're going to lend me that umbrella of yours, then you're coming with me to my house!"

"Wh-why?!"

"So we can be under the same umbrella together!"

Hearing this, the brunette blushed. _So we can be under the __same__ umbrella __together__._

"And as a gift of your kindness and from saving me …," you added. "You can eat supper in my house! I'll cook your favorite dish if you want me too! It's only me and my damn brother at home, no worries!"

"O-okay then … if you insisted," he finally agreed, but still stuttering.

You beamed at him and grab the umbrella to protect the both of you from the rain. But then you realize that your 'savior' is a lot taller than you. You blushed seeing this. The brunette took the umbrella from your hand gently and start to hold it and it did cover the both of you. You blushed even more until you were almost as read as a potato … wait, potato? No, no, you're almost like a tomato not a potato!

"There. It covers the both of us," he smiled at you. This time you blushed really like a tomato, but maybe soon, you'll blush even redder than a tomato could be, if that was possible. "(L/N)-san? You alright?"

You snapped from spacing out and gets back to reality. Again. "Ah, yeah, thank you. Now let's get going, shall we?" You dragged the boy to the direction of your home and trying not to look at his face and also not letting him see your face since you were really embarrassed and your face is totally red. But you never know if he thinks you look cute like that~

Little did you know that he's actually smiling sweetly at you. Aww, looks like you missed your chance in seeing him cute, smiling like that.

"(L/N)-san?" the brunette called.

"Yeah?" you answered still not letting him sees your face, or maybe should it be called, you're hiding your face from him.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come to your house? Won't I be troubling you?"

"Of course not, silly! As I told you it would be only me and my damn brother at home and we have nothing special happening. Everything will be fine!"

He only nodded and followed you.

* * *

"Here we are," you announced happily when you finally arrived in front of your house gate.

"This … is … your home?" Sakurai asked in amazed.

"Hehe … yeah. I know it's not that big and too simple, but this is my home. What could you expect more?" you giggled.

"Th-that's … that's not … that's not what I mean. Th-this … this … building is so … HUGE!"

Yes, you're from a rich family and your house is considered as a mansion! The building is huge, there's a beautiful garden in front and pretty backyard behind the house and there's even a swimming pool! Although it's big, it's also elegant and looks super simple! You're such a lucky person, don't you think so?

You could only laugh at him. "Really? But not as big as the _house_ besides mine."

The brunette turned his head to face the building next to your house only to jaw dropped in seeing how big the building is. True, the building besides your house or maybe mansion is a lot bigger than your, it almost looks like a _castle_, but ….

"Still, your house is big enough. I wouldn't ask to have such big house if it's empty," he stated.

You smiled at him again. "Yeah~ I guess you're right. Now let's get inside!"

The brunette nodded once more and followed you inside.

When you get inside, you introduced your 'savior' to your brother. Your brother whistled as he smirked at the two of you. "So … (F/N)-chan had a new … ehem … ehem … bo –"

"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA NURAI!" you yelled at him before he could even finished his sentence with a blush.

And yes! His name is Nurai. You could say that's kindda girly, but it matches with his appearance perfectly! You could consider him as one of those 'beautiful girly boys'. He had two beautiful aqua eyes with one longer eyelash in both eyes and a shoulder-length cyan hair. But, hey! At least he's not as girly as a girl, you could still identify him perfectly that he's a boy straight away! And yeah, he's annoying the hell out of you that you don't even bother calling him 'big brother'. Big deal, huh?

Sakurai could only blush when he listened to your stupid talk with your damned brother.

"Aww … both of you are blushing~ Beside, both of you are cute together~" sang Nurai merrily with a wide grin.

"Gah! He's just my savior for today and my fellow neighbor classmate! Now shut the fuck up!" you snapped at him blushing madly. "I bet he already have a girlfriend!"

"But my sweetie, (F/N)-chan~ If he had already have a girlfriend, he surely wouldn't let you drag him to this house, or at least his girlfriend wouldn't," Nurai keeps on happily teasing you. "And uh, wait! Did you just say that he's your savior for today? Huwaa..~! That makes it even more cuter~"

"I-I … I don't h-have a-any g-girlfriend yet. I-it's more likely that I-I'm like you. I-I … I don't have any close f-f-fe-female fr-friend y-yet," stuttered Sakurai as he faced you.

For unknown reason, you feel glad that he hadn't had a girlfriend. Hmm … your feeling of love is shown even more, you know! And uh, you're really blushing when he faced you while stuttering.

Nurai grinned even wider. "How cute~ Well, now you have one. And she's one of the most special and honored girl in (L/N) family," Nurai told Sakurai as he tapped on his shoulder. "I'm leaving my lil' sister in your care!"

Oh yes, you really are born form a rich family and you're very honored not only in your family, but everywhere! Home, school, restaurant, hotel, market, you name it! Apparently, your family is not only rich but also well-known throughout the country. And maybe soon throughout the world, since your parents often travel to different countries because of their works.

"Wh-what?!" asked Sakurai who is in total shock.

"NURAI JUST SHUT UP! I'm so gonna kill you!" you shouted at the top of your voice.

However, Nurai's grin grew wider and wider; his lips are now from ear to ear, "I highly doubt that~ I have my loved one and she'll kill you for sure if you killed me." Oh, looks like Nurai had a girlfriend already and you're really scared of her (?). Why? Is she scary? You bet she is! Especially when it comes about Nurai and their relationship.

"J-just … sh-shut up! I'm not gonna cook any supper for you! C'mon, Sakurai-kun! Let's just forget about that idiot already!" you left the room and dragged the brunette as you grabbed his hand and rushed to the kitchen with him.

The brunette who blushed crazily can't do anything and just get dragged by you, be careful when you drag him! He's quite fragile!

"(F/N), wait! I'm sorry! Ah, please make my supper, please~" begged your brother as he started to hug you.

"No!"

"Oh, please~ Nurai loves (F/N) very much~ Don't be mean!"

"NO!"

"_Pwease_, _pwease_, _pwease_~_ Nulai_ is _vely_ _solly_. _Folgive_ _Nulai_, yes?"

"I don't care if you keep on begging like an idiot little child, my answer is still a big fat **NO!**"

"Huwaa…~! (F/N)-chan is such a meannie! Please be kind to your older brother! I promise I'll be good and won't tease you anymore. Please, please, please!"

Sakurai could only heavily sweadropped seeing the two of you like that. You could only push your brother away from you to make him stop hugging you and you let out a big sigh. Yup, you are totally fed up with his idiotic act. It's always been like this. Everyday aren't much different for you at home.

"Pff … fine. Now just shut up and if you ever dare to get on my nerve once again, you're so dead, NU-RA-I!"

Nurai only nodded and stopped hugging you.

At the end, the three of you make supper together and eat together. It was a memorable night for you. You really enjoyed that time, especially with your 'savior'.

Ehem, ehem ….

* * *

"Sakurai-kun, are you sure you can go home alone?" you asked worriedly when the brunette is about to go home after sometime from supper. It wasn't raining anymore as the rain had passed hours ago, but it's almost midnight.

"Yeah, I'll be fine on my own. Thanks for the supper!" he replied untypically very calm.

"Thank yourself for that," you smiled at him. "Come back here any time you want!"

"I will. Bye, see you, next time, (L/N)-san!"

"(F/N)!"

"Huh?"

"Just call me (F/N). It sounds better."

"Uh … but that would be rude."

"Is that what you think so? Just call me (F/N) when there's no one around and you can call me (L/N)-san back when we're in public then," you blurted out.

The brunette blushed hearing that but smiled to you, anyway. "Alright then, if that's what you want. I have to go now, bye~!" He waved his hand I the air at you as he leaves.

"Bye!" you replied him as well as waved your hand back at him too. It was kindda surprising that he didn't stutter at all or get nervous and just talk with you normally. But you were really glad though.

"Who's that guy?" asked a familiar voice to you.

"Huh? Uh … he's- GYAAA…~! O-oto-oto-oto … Oto-san! Wh-why are you here suddenly? Don't scare me like that!" you complained to your father who suddenly appear from nowhere by your side which makes it normal for you to yell out like that.

"Oh, never mind. I should have expected that since you're in high school now," your father answered as he walks inside the house.

" Wh-what? N-no! I-it's not like what you're thinking! O-oto-san!"

* * *

**-The Next Day At School-**

"Ohayo, (F/N)-chan!" called a familiar voice.

"O-ohayo … S-sat … suki-chan," you answered to the voice before yawning.

" What's wrong? You look really sleepy!" commented the voice who is actually one of your classmates, Momoi Satsuki.

"Eh? Reaaly? Well, I guess … you could … say … _hoamh_ … that …," you yawned again.

"What's the problem? Tell me!"

"Don't wanna."

"Ah, why? I'm your friend, aren't I? Why not?"

You rolled your eyes. "Alright, fine." And so, you explained the reason of your lack sleeping.

"I see, your father and brother are teasing you by saying that you had a boyfriend and you really hated that and it last for almost the whole night. And what worse is when your mother arrived home by the morning, the discussion you really don't wanna hear start all over again even worsen, am I right?" asked Sastsuki who had observed clearly what did you had just said to her.

You heard your friend, you lack out of sleep because your father and brother, plus your mom, are keeping on teasing you about being a girlfriend and you're still scared to be in love and so on.

"Yeah~" you said after another yawn again.

"No worries, problems like that are common in High School," said Satsuki wisely as well as calmly.

"Oh, really? Do you have the same fate as I do, then?"

"What? Ahahaha … hell no! I'm not the type of girl who gets shy easily when it comes to love! I have a guy I loved called Kuroko Tetsuya. He's –"

_RRIIIIIINNG…~~~!_

"Looks like the bell had just ring, mind if you continue your story at break time?"

Satsuki only grumbled hearing your answer.

"Hey don't blame me! I'm not the one who rang the bell!" you complained when she gave you the deadly glare.

" Fine," she said finally as she went back to her seat.

You secretly sighed in relief. You've been told about that 'Kuroko Tetsuya' guy lots of time by that crazy love girl and you don't want to hear that ever again, so you keep on making reasons when she comes to that topic.

* * *

**-At Break Time-**

"So, wanna continue the story now?" asked Sastuki who came out from nowhere which makes you almost jump to the air.

"Mind if you show me where the basketball club is?" you asked her back trying to avoid her question.

"(F/N)!"

"What?"

"Are you seriously … –"

"I'm going to listen to your story _seriously_ after you showed me the basketball club and finish my business there!" you snapped at her.

What business do you have in the basketball club? Hmm … you're starting to have a love struck, eh?

"What business?" questioned Sastuki.

"Just lead me there!"

"Fine," she said in defeat.

Great! You just defeated her! Now, are you going to confess or what? Looks like somebody has the guts to do something bold, huh?

* * *

**-At The Basketball Club-**

"(L/N)-san?" asked a familiar voice.

You turned your head to see where has the voice came from. "Sakurai-kun?" you asked back.

"Why are you here?"

"I … uh … that's …," you rubbed the back of your hair and could only stare at Satsuki who stand besides you.

"Everyone, we have a new manager here. Her name is (L/N) (F/N), please be kind to her~" introduced Satsuki.

All of the members are finally turning their attention to you and Satsuki. Yes, now you admitted that you **love** that brunette and wants to get closer with him by ... how else other than being the Touou's Basketball Club's manager?

"Has the coach knows about this? I don't see him around here," stated Imayoshi.

"Yep," answered Satsuki calmly.

"Woow… she's quite cute," whispered Wakamatsu.

"I should agree," added Susa.

"Hmm … you could say that. I wonder, does she have any boyfriend yet?" asked Imayoshi to the two of his friend out of the blue. Wakamatsu and Susa only stare at their captain with a weird look on the face.

"Hehe … I'm lucky if she doesn't," giggled Wakamatsu awkwardly.

"Oh, no, you don't! I bet she wouldn't even be interested with you!" commented Susa.

"What was that?!"

You heard the boys. They said that you're cute~ Waw, so sweet~ What would you say to them in return? You're not going to say anything? Right, you secretly had a crush with the best apologizer guy.  
While the three boys are talking about how cute you are, Sakurai is only holding his basketball and stare at it the whole time.

"Guys, guys, guys! Relax!" said Imayoshi as the 'fight stopper.' "I'll ask her then, hey girl!"

"Huh?" you answered. That was an answer?

"What's your name again?"

You sweatdropped hearing that.

"It's (L/N) (F/N), Imayoshi-san!" replied Satsuki.

Why is Satsuki the one who gave the answer? That guy is obviously asking to you! Why didn't you answer him?

"Oh I see. (L/N)-san, right? Have you got any boyfriend yet?"

You blushed madly just like last night hearing his question. "Wh-what?! N-no way! I-I'm … I'm just too young to have a boyfriend." Too young? C'mon, you're sixteen now! Being sixteen is counted as young, but not for the matter of love, at least that what people told you.

Just before a word could come out from anybody's mouth, the club door was banged really hard that it could almost fly high and high and high to the sky (?)~ It was a guy with dark blue hair and was shaking his body crazily like a lunatic as if he was dancing (?). And more surprisingly is … he's wearing a weird outfit; green shoes, blue T-shirt, red jacket, black cap, pink shorts, grey sock and yellow belt.

"WHAT THE HECK, AOMINE?!" yelled Susa as he jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Where's your uniform, Daiki?" asked Satsuki.

"Hello, _everibadeh_~" Aomine greeted as he keeps on shaking his body crazily. Just imagine how foolish he looks like.

You walk near Sakurai and tapped your finger on his shoulder. The brunette was shocked by your sudden approach but face you with a little smile.

"Ummh … Sakurai-kun, who the hell is that guy?" you whispered to his ear.

Sakurai could only scratch his cheeks which doesn't seem to be itchy at all and replied, "ah … he's … our basketball team's ace …. Don't you ever hear about him?"

You shook your head. "N-no. I'm not into basketball that much."

Before Sakurai could even say another word, Aomine –again- disturb them.

"Hey you two there~" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, what about us?" you answered him boldly.

All the attention is turned to the both of you. Uh-oh, you forgot your position and just approach Sakurai that easily while everyone else is just having a negative thinking now, especially Wakamatsu.

"Come on! Let's dance! _YAy!_ Shake it!" yelled Aomine who turns to be more crazier than ever; he shake his body even more and started to dance as a random music suddenly come out of nowhere.

Everyone could only jawdropped seeing this sight; including you. What the heck had happened to Aomine?!

"Alright, I decided that he's drunk!" commented Susa as he walked towards Aomine and starts grabbing his arm.

"Hey, you … who are you? A police wannabe?" Aomine's eyes are now totally showing that he's drunk.

Susa could only roll his eyes. "Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Sakurai! Let's get this drunk guy to the affirmative now. Momoi, (L/N), you guys call the coach!" he ordered.

Everyone agreed and did as he said, but before that ….

"Satsuki, could you go on first?" you asked to your friend.

Satsuki could only raise any eyebrow. "Why? Do you even know where the coach's office is?"

"No, but … I'll try to catch with you as soon as possible. I still have something to do here," you replied.

Satsuki got even more confused but just let it flow away. "You've been acting weird since break and talking about this 'business', but … whatever. Suit yourself~"

You nod as you ran towards Sakurai who also ran to the other boys. Satsuki could only shrugged but soon leave away.

"Sakurai-kun!" you called the brunette.

He then turned his head around and faces you, "yeah?"

"I want to talk to you for a bit."

"Sakurai! Get your butt over here now!" yelled Wakamatsu fiercely.

"I-I'll be there soon!" replied Sakurai.

Wakamatsu was about to complain but Imayoshi stopped him and they just drag the drunk Aomine out of the basketball club.

"I have a bad feeling about Sakurai and that girl, Senpai. Do you think it was alright to let the situation be in this way?"

"Don't worry, Wakamatsu. In fact, I have a _good_ feeling about this, now let's take this drunk man outta here."

"S-so … wh-what is it … t-that … you … n-need t-to t-t-talk … w-wi-with … m-me? Was I making problem for you last night?" shuttered your 'savior' as he played with his fingers.

You only chuckled hearing that. "Don't be such an idiot! I was really glad that you could come over to my house yesterday. It was a very memorable night for me. I hope … it was too … for … you," you said shyly.

"Really? It was a memorable night for me too. Thank you for inviting me."

"My pleasure. That was the least I could do for you and … just how much do you exactly like basketball?"

"Like basketball? I LOVE basketball since I was a little. Why?"

"Ah, great!" you yelled out.

"Huh? What's so great about it?"

You didn't answer his question and just fish through your pocket and finally … you grabbed the thing that you wanted to grab out.

"What is it?" asked the brunette as you showed him a chain of basket ball and some tiny anime figures.

"It's a phone chain," you replied him with a smile. "My mom bought it from me. I thought you might like it."

The brunette stays silent. None of you says anything.

…

…

…

…

…

"Are you … actually, giving this to me?"

You smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Wh-but why? I-I don't- Don't you want to keep it for yourself?"

You didn't answer him again and just fish through your pocket again to show him your cell phone. "Look, I already have one, but just it's a tennis ball. I used to love tennis and I thought that the basketball one fits with you."

"How in the world should I ever thank you?" the brunette faces you with a questioning look.

"I …." Red shades are everywhere in your face. You don't want to say it to him. You're just too shy to that. You don't want to confess, instead you want him to confess first. If that was even possible(?).

"(F/N)?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you … like anybody?"

"Like anybody? I like my friends."

"How about love? Do you … ever love someone?"

You open your mouth and was about to reply him, but then he said something again.

"Besides your family that is."

Now you closed your mouth. Oh, he knows what you were going to say, eh? Come on, why don't you just spill it to him than just keeping all that feeling for yourself?

"I … just recently I discovered that ... I love someone, but … I'm not sure that he might love me back. A … aha ... ahahaha …," you answered him in a nonchalance tone as you laughed awkwardly.

Another silence embrace the room.

…

…

…

"You know … I also realized that I love someone too." Sakurai's words break the silence.

You lifted your head and face him right in the eyes. "You do too? Who might it be?"

"That would be … someone who is standing in front of me."

…

…

…

"Me?"

"Who else is in this room besides me and you?"

You feel your body numb and you felt you just got an instant heart attack plus a fever.

"I-I'm sorry … for blurting out things like that, but … I … I just love you, (F/N). I don't care if you reject me. I just want you to know how I feel." You could see sadness in his eyes as he said those words.

"You must be kidding me," you replied. "You … love me? But how? I mean, you're a famous basketball player and I'm just a normal girl with nothing special. H-how is that even possible? You're just _waay_ to good for me despite I love you too and –" you stopped in the middle of your sentence as you just realized what did you say.

"You … love me too?"

You turned your face to face different way. "Y-yeah. To be honest. You're the person … I … love."

The brunette smiled and place one of his hand on your shoulder and the other on your chin to make you face him in the eyes again. "Say, if you really love me, could a kiss repays all of your good deeds that you've done to me?"

Your eyes are now sparkling with happiness. "O-of course. It'll be more than enough!"

Without anymore words, you two leaned closer and pressed your lips to each other. Sakurai's lips are soft, warm, gentle and sweet. You really like it. The better word for it would be LOVE. You really love it.

After a few moments, you two broke the kiss and smiled to each other.

"Ryou-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really sure that drunk guy was this school's ace?"

"Hmm … yes he is. Well, it all started last week when the basketball club had a party. We have some wine and such. Probably there were some wines left hidden in this school and that bluenette happened to steal it somehow."

"And tell me one more thing." You walk closer to him as you cling into his arm. "How did you manage to get such confident? I've never seen you this confident before. And also last night."

"You don't know how much effort I put to stop shuttering and whatsoever. I think you're the type of girl who doesn't like shy boy, so that's why," he replied as he kissed you again.

"Hmm … not quite. I think you're perfect."

"And you're way to perfect."

You two leaned again to have another kiss.

"Think your senpai_s _going to let your here stay too long with me?"

"I don't think so. What about you? What comment will Momoi-san give you?"

You giggled but just leave the question given to you. "Ryou-kun had become more manly than before. This makes me love you more. I love you."

"I love you too, (F/N)-chan."

And there goes another kiss.

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

* * *

**-Meanwhile, Outside Touo Academy-**

"Shin-chan, why do I have to come along with you, anyway?" asked Takao in an annoyed tone to Midorima, his usual pal.

"Just shut up! I have to make that idiot Aomine pay for stealing my wine!" answered Midorima in a lot higher voice.

"Then why should I come?"

"B-because … o-of course you should come with me!"

"That is not an answer!"

"That is an answer!"

"Even a little kid could clearly tell that it's –"

"Shush! We're now finally in front of the club room. I'll just have to drag that dumbass out and … –" Midorima stopped in the middle of his sentence when Takao pulled his arm preventing him from entering the club door. "Now what?"

"Don't you think that this is just too quiet for a basketball club?"

The sentence got into the greenette and he stopped to think about it. The black haired boy was right. It's just too quiet for a basketball club especially when it's usually time for practice.

Yes, Midorima sometimes is a bad boy and he kidnapped Takao from their school basketball's club to take with him just to meet Aomine Daiki. In other words, they both skipped practice. Or better said, Midorima _made_ them both skipped after school practice.

"Let's peek in, ne?" suggested Takao.

Midorima only rolled his eyes but just follow him. And when they opened the door a little to peek what's happening inside, the greenette hurried to cover his glasses with both of his hands, while the black haired boy just giggled seeing the scene.

No need to ask what's going on inside, right?

"Come on, we shouldn't be seeing this. Respect other people's privacy!" grumbled Midorima as he dragged the other boy to leave the door.

"Did you mean that '_they should respect the other people's publicy and have their privacy somewhere else_'?"

"That-that … don't you know who is that girl? She's a tennis player in the world level. The other members must have known about this and gave them the club for their privacy."

"And why would that be in the basketball club?"

"I _hav nu_ idea at all, Takao. C'cmon … w-we –"

"What do you guys think you are doing by peeking like that?!" thundered a voice.

The duo turned their heads to only found the Touou players are back along with their manager.

"Hi," grinned Takao.

"So, what's happening inside?" asked Imayoshi.

"I promise you don't wanna see it. Not even Shin-chan," Takao showed his silly grin of his again. "Hmm … let's say, we're _not_ allowed to see."

Imayoshi understood what's going in right now. "Oh, I get it. The coach just gave us a day off too. No wonder why he isn't coming to the club. C'mon guys, let's play outside. You can join if you want, Takao, Midorima."

"No way, big guy. I have to make that Aomine –"

"Great! Let's go, Shin-chan. Yay!"Midorima could do nothing but being dragged by the other guy.

'_so, is it the business that (F/N) is talking about? Hmm … not bad. Good luck, (F/N)-chan!_' Satsuki said mentally with a smile.

"Let's go, Minna! Let's play basketball! _Basuke yarou ze_!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

~Happy Ending~

* * *

**A/N: Etto … I think that was just too long. Well, whatever. I just had too much story request to do, so I don't have the time to remove the not-so-important part and this is my first Reader X Character. Remember that I'm still a ****newbie.**** I was in a rush. Hmm … yeah, I have a problem with writing stories too long. Whenever my intention was for writing a short story, it always ends up making it long. But I'm trying I've tried my best to make it shorter, except this one, that is, gomenasai, deshyu~ =w=**

**Anyway, here it is you Reader X Character story request, Aditya-san. I hope you like it (?)  
Since you love to watch Korean dramas, I figured out that you'll be a lot more mature with the romance stuff, so I'm sorry if this was lame … OwO**

**Next chapter will be: "Akashi Seijurou". Another request from Aditya-san (just how many requests do I get from you?). I'm not sure about when to update this but ... I'll see. I'm currently in my three months summer holiday right now, so I guess, I might have time (if I'm not writing an Inazuma Eleven fic, that is).**

**Psst ... the '_Basuke yarou ze_' statement that Takao yelled out was mainly idea from Inazuma Eleven. You know, Endou's catchphrase. Instead of '_Sakka yarou ze_' I changed it to '_Basuke yarou ze_'.  
I know the humors are horrible. I just use the Aomine part to give _you_ and Sakutai some privacy, I don't know what else to write. I'm truly sorry ... QAQ**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _Please review, onegaisimasu …_ /bows/  
Sayonara~ /faints/**


End file.
